


Chromed Up Comforts

by SilverhandsAss



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Smut, aphie hates guns 2077, dont @ me, fic doesn't actually involve it, he exists, mentions of fear of it, mentions of gunplay, soft dum dum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/pseuds/SilverhandsAss
Summary: Aphrodite and Dum Dum have had many a liaison together in the past, and Aphie's taken a liking to him. Having found herself hired by Maelstrom before his arrival left her in a nervous situation—one that takes an unexpectedly pleasant turn.
Relationships: Dum Dum / Aphie, Dum Dum / Aphrodite, Dum Dum / OC
Kudos: 9





	Chromed Up Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> this basically slam dunks you into my canon between Aphie and Dum Dum but IM POSTING IT ANYWAY. enjoy my JoyToy OC. Thank u Jules, Arty, Ju and Snake for the support <3

She felt the coarse, metallic fingers pressing against the soft, inner spaces of her thighs. They scratched at her skin as they slowly rose higher and higher, resting only just before her apex. The lips of the man were pressed uncomfortably at the base of her neck. Occasionally they'd find the right spot, making her hold her head back and hope for more, only for his teeth to ruin it and pinch her the wrong way.

It wasn't the worst she'd had, but it certainly wasn't anything to write home about. More than that, though, she was nervous. _He_ was nowhere to be seen. She had never come to any Maelstrom dive on official business without him being there. The longer she stayed, the more she found herself looking around and searching for him. She was forced to stand beside Royce and the men around him, with the other girls, but it was getting harder to keep that fake, flirtatious smile on—especially with all the guns the men carried.

Royce seemed to love conducting business with one in his hand, and before she could have stepped away a bit for comfort, one of the men had pulled her down onto his lap for entertainment. He whispered crude words of seduction which, on a good day, may have put her in the right mood for some heavy, hard sex. Tonight, they were fine, just some usual horny garbage, and she sat there doing her job, waiting for it to be over—until the gun pointed toward her.

Royce was talking about her again, as well as the ladies, and he continued to wave his piece around so carelessly that she was afraid it would fire, that it would hurt someone. One of her friends again, or maybe her. Halfway through the conversation, she spotted movement by the doors seeing one of the goons talking to another. When the latter pushed through the doorway, his eyes instantly met hers and she felt her entire body grow chill.

Dum Dum, in all his chrome glory, stood right behind the couch she was being held on. Aphie's heart began to pound, her nervousness kicking it up a notch, her heart sinking deeper and deeper into the pit in her stomach. She didn't want him to see her like this, she didn't want to be on any goon's lap right now, and she most certainly did not want him to witness just how nervous and frazzled she'd get around guns. He was a prominent member of Maelstrom, after all. Regardless of the softer moments between them, he was much tougher than her and probably valued strength over weakness.

Or maybe that was her fear talking.

It did not go past her, how he continued to stare at her while concluding his business. He had been staring at her so intently that she was certain he would have seen her flinch every time that fucking gun got anywhere near her.

The man beneath her continued to kiss her neck, the sloppy sounds of lips smacking filling the air. It seemed to hit some kind of nerve as Dum Dum all but grimaced at the sight. She wished she wasn't there in that moment. Not in the facility, not with that disgusting man, not in such a compromising position in front of the one Borg she actually liked. Maybe she had no right to even think of him that way, maybe she was even more fucked than she thought.

Fuck, but she could not control her breathing.

* * *

What the _fuck_ was she doing here? Alone—well, not alone, but not with _him_ there. The moment he'd heard they'd had some girls coming in for entertainment, there was that sinking feeling in his gut. Maelstrom was certainly not Aphrodite's favorite gang, if she even had one, but it was usually alright because she seemed to gravitate toward him every time she was called here. Something he was thankful for.

That gentle, _human_ soul of hers was far too clean for the likes of this place, and she had mentioned a while back—she did _not_ like guns. He then stood there and had to watch Razor— _Razor,_ of _all_ people—carelessly grope her this way and that. The second her doe eyes met his reds, it was over. He could tell she was uncomfortable, that despite this being her job, she did not want to be here. More than that, her discomfort seemed to rise when she saw him, and those pleading eyes continued to beg.

"Razor," he called without hesitation. "Haven't even moved your ass since I left, have you?"

Razor spun his head around to look at Dum Dum. "Not yet, boss. S'this about the..."

"You're damn right it's about the fucking Glen, go get it done or else I'll chop you up myself," Dum Dum threatened, and it did not sound like an empty threat.

He watched as Razor stood up, all but shoving Aphie aside and dropping her onto the couch on his way. She landed on the surface with a thud, a small puff of surprise escaping her, and he could feel his fist clench at the sight. The moment Razor left, Dum Dum walked around the couch, exchanged a few words with Royce before holding his hand out to her.

"Stand up," he ordered, loud and rough as he did Razor.

She took his hand and he wasted no time rushing them both away from the chamber. He walked her down a long corridor and into a room off to the side. It looked to be something like a storage room with a little seating area, probably a room for the goons to slack off. The second they walked in, he let go of her hand and walked ahead of her a few steps. He could feel the rage in his system still burning, that look of fear on her face doing things to his already unstable temper.

He turned to her and saw that she continued to look at him with that fear, that nervousness, and couldn't help but wonder for a moment if... She was afraid of him too. He nearly resigned himself to believing it before she marched forward and wrapped her arms around him.

He stood there, a little startled by the act, but her grip on him only tightened in those few seconds. He moved to hold her close, but he then brought a metal finger to her chin to make her look at him. She was breathing very quickly, she was panicking, and she looked as though she was about to break down right then and there.

"You alright, girlie?" He asked her, his voice coming off a little strained, but softer than it was moments ago. The voice he saved for her.

"I... I can't do guns..." She admitted again, with much more vulnerability now than the day they had met. He absentmindedly moved a hand to his own that still sat in a holster, but she shook her head. "I don't... You won't hurt me... I know you won't, I don't care if you have one, but... They..."

"They do anything to you?" He interjected, needing to know.

"No, only Razor, only _that,_ " Aphie explained. "And, well... You know Royce."

Dum Dum thought for a moment, then made his decision. He leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose softly, as he had once done, remembering how it made her smile—this time, it only seemed to help her breathe. He then pulled away from the embrace. "You should get out of here, Dollface. Just go home, let the others take over."

"I can't just... leave my job..." she tried to object, not without hesitation.

"How long til you're done?"

"A couple more hours or so? We're booked til sunup," Aphie told him.

He ran a hand over his chin, metal fingers clinking against the pointed studs. After a moment's deliberation, he began to head out of the room, taking her hand along the way. "Then come with me, we'll both fuckin' delta."

* * *

On their way out, Dum Dum had stopped by to speak with Royce privately for a minute, then he made a show of taking 'one of the JoyToys' out for a spin—which gave Aphie enough of a cover to keep her commission of the night.

Within minutes, they were already in his car and driving far away from the facility. She wasn't entirely sure how long they were on the road before she felt his chrome digits entwine with hers. Their hands held each other, comforted each other as they rested upon her lap. That anger was still evident in his silence, in the shake of his leg whenever they'd stop at a red light, but not in his touch. No, his hand remained heartbreakingly gentle around hers. He was always so good at that.

She had excused herself from his grasp partway through the drive only so that she could clean up a bit. Dum Dum didn't say a word as she reached into her purse, pulling out whatever she needed to. She started with wiping down her neck and her collarbones, removing any trace of lips and saliva from her skin and replacing it with the sweet fragrance of the wipes she used. She did the same with her arms and her thighs momentarily, before reaching for the mirror in the sun visor.

Only, there was no mirror. Aphie sighed for a moment before getting an idea. She reached into her purse and pulled out the pocket mirror, opening it up. She also pulled out a hair tie, using it to fasten her mirror to the visor—and earning a small chuckle from Dum Dum. The corners of her lips quirked up momentarily at the sound until she saw what she looked like.

Her eyes were mostly fine, but her lips... Her lipstick was partly faded, some of the metallic gold smudged into a brown mess down her chin, and there were more smudges of dirt along her jaw and cheeks that probably came from the other man's touch. With a sigh, she slowly began to wipe away whatever was on her face, including her lips and her eyes. For the first time ever, when she was done, she sat completely bare of any make-up in front of him.

She'd never had a reason to. They had always met where she worked, always during work hours, always when she was dressed to impress—to _seduce_. When they stopped at a light, she could see the red glow of his gaze play on her skin in her own reflection. Her pulse quickened yet again, knowing that he looked at her so, but she did not turn to him. She continued to ensure she was cleaned up properly before putting everything away in her purse, including all the wipes she had used. Then, she looked outside.

For whatever reason, he had been driving them far, _far_ away. Aphrodite had not paid too much attention to the surroundings, the windows not being too clear for her to see through anyway. All she could see was the road ahead, and she had not realized just when the pavement of Night City had become tracked dirt and sand.

"Where are we going?" she asked him at some point.

"Away from the city. You'll see." He glanced at her, then down at her hands now resting at her lap. "You're still shaking."

"Hmm?" She looked down at her hand, raising it a little and frowning at the sight of her shaky digits. "I uh..."

"You don't like guns," he repeated, taking her hand in his without waiting for a cue or request.

"Yeah," she sighed, a thumb running across the back of his hand. She wondered if his hands were augmented to feel such a touch, or if maybe he felt it through vibrations of contact.

"You never told me why," he then said.

Aphie took a breath, her grip only slightly tightening. "You never asked."

"D'you want me to, doll?"

"I don't... I don't know." Aphrodite glanced at him once, then returned her gaze down to their hands, preparing herself. "Um... A friend, a _colleague_ of mine was killed about two years ago. It was during work hours—gunplay gone wrong. Haven't been able to stand seeing a stranger with a gun ever since."

"Bet this city don't fuckin help," he cursed, his thumb caressing her skin in comfort.

"No, it doesn't. Some people in it do, though," she countered, her eyes still glued to his hand. "Even in the most unlikely places."

He must have understood her words, as she felt his hand squeeze hers gently in response. Soon after that, the car came to a stop and Dum Dum turned to her. "Come on, we'll talk outside." He then let go of her hand and got out of the car. Aphrodite stepped out as well only to have her breath completely drawn out of her chest.

The sight was something so _beautiful_ to behold. They were far from the city, over a cement ridge somewhere deep into the desert. The sun was slowly rising beyond the city, the skyscrapers and megabuildings gilded in a temporary golden halo. It was the most beautiful view of the city she had ever seen in her life, leaving her a little awestruck.

As she met him at the hood of the car, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. She gladly took him in, her hands moving to his cheeks with a gentle touch. Then, she rested her head against his chest and she turned to look at the city once more. It distracted her for a moment, and she was sure that Dum Dum had said something to her but his voice was stuck in the far edges of her senses.

"Dollface," he called, perhaps not for the first time, his fingers grazing her jaw a moment.

Her attention snapped back to him and she gave him a sheepish laugh, shaking her head. "Sorry, I just... I got a little carried away."

He turned his head toward the city, glancing back and forth between it and her before his hands gently nudged her. "Go on, look as long as ya like."

Aphrodite bit her lower lip as her smile grew bigger, leaning up to kiss his cheek before stepping away from him. She walked a little closer to the ridge, staying a few feet away from the short wall that kept her on the safe side of the cliff. Her eyes went a little wide, her lips parted and her movements became uneven as she stood there. In the cool breeze of an early desert morning, she watched the dancing lights and cast a glance at the barren sands in the distance as well.

Her breath escaped her once again as she continued to stare, feeling a pair of arms move around her waist from behind only a moment later. She placed her hands over his and felt him lean his head over her shoulder, his jaw resting at the side of her cheek.

"Like what ya see?" he asked.

"I've... I've never been this far out of the city before. I've never actually even _left_ the city before. It's so... beautiful from out here," she sighed, her heart suddenly pounding so loudly.

"City's loud and rough, perfect for me," he replied, "But out here... out here's soft 'n sweet." _Perfect for you_ , he might as well have added. "Thought it might be a better place to talk."

Aphrodite spun around in his arms to face him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. "I think I'd much rather you hold me instead, and maybe put the hood of that car to good use."

"It's past sunup," he reminded.

"I don't care," she admitted.

"You're still shaking," he pointed out.

"I don't _care_ ," she repeated.

Aphie then watched him dip his head to the side, asking for a moment as he brought up his phone. "No," she quickly replied, making him look at her before he could make the call. "Not this time. That shit stays in the city," Aphie told him, then swallowed that nervous lump in her throat. "Out here, it's just us. Not some Maelstrom ganger and a JoyToy."

"Just you 'n me?"

"Just you and me," she smiled, then went on her tiptoes to kiss him.

* * *

For a moment, he stood still and felt for her mood, for what she wanted, what she _needed_ , but feeling her tongue against his was enough to send him over the edge with yearning. Dum Dum's lips spread wide into a grin against her kiss as his hands moved from her waist, down her ass and to her thighs. With a playful growl, he yanked her legs up off the ground, hearing her yelp as he wrapped them around him. With a few steps, he had them right back at the car, lowering her onto the hood in an uncharacteristically gentle motion.

He pulled away for a moment to look at her, feeling something in that chrome chest of his flutter at the sight. From the second she had taken off that _mask_ of hers, he felt it, he _knew_ he was in trouble. All the shiny and the black had been stripped from her skin, leaving her in the most natural state she had ever been in front of him—save for the golden chrome accents across each cheek. Had she always had those faint freckles on her nose?

Everything, even the deep blue of her eyes and the gentle peach of her lips were visible so clearly in the golden glow of the sun, making her skin shine so beautifully. He'd been a man so intrigued by the aspect of chrome, of making one's body so heavily modified that it no longer required the 'ganic shit to survive. With Aphie... there was nothing about her he would change.

He leaned in for another kiss, and this time it was rather soft. She seemed to take her time with him, too, tasting him nice and slow, caressing the skin of his face and his neck so gently. She always knew where to touch him to make him shudder _just_ right.

So, Dum Dum used this as a chance to give her the treatment she deserved. Not that careless, hungry groping that she got back at the facility, but the slow, careful attention that she seemed to enjoy much more. Aphie certainly did not hold back showing him just how much when he buried his face between her legs, when he ran his tongue along her slit and kissed her in all the right places.

Soon after, the car shook, groaned and moaned beneath them, moving to their rhythm. He held her close, burying himself within her over and over again and trailing his lips along her neck—in the way that she liked. In return, he could feel her nails gently grazing at the base of his scalp, one of the few places left on his body that still housed 'ganic skin. They left tingles in their wake in such a way that he would never dare to pull away.

His hands moved to her thighs as she kept her legs tight around him, and held on as he got closer to his climax. One of them then graciously moved to her core, giving that sensitive nub of hers some attention and sending her head reeling back in the throes of pleasure.

He mumbled words of encouragement to her, whispering them in her ear in a way he would never speak to anyone else, and felt it as her body exploded into waves of ecstasy beneath him. Simply feeling her clench around his length was enough to drive him up the wall. His hips buckled, slamming against hers hard before the pleasure and sensation finally sent him over the edge as well.

The rolling of his hips slowed down as he savored the feeling, her lips meeting his at the same time. They muffled each other's moans into deep sighs as they both came down from their high.

Standing there, still between her legs, still buried inside her, Dum Dum reached forward and brushed some of Aphie's hair out of her beautiful face. He continued to move his lips wet and hot against hers with his fingers digging into her thighs. He then pulled away just to press a softer kiss at the tip of her nose, making her let out a breathy giggle.

* * *

"I love it when you kiss me there," she grinned.

"What can I say, you got a very cute nose, Dollface," he smirked.

"It's just a nose," she shrugged, "what makes it so cute?"

"That you have one," he replied. In the split second of silence she glanced at the cybernetic mod where his nose would have been and burst into laughter, dipping her head into the nook between his neck and shoulder. She could feel his chest shake from his own chuckling, his amusement sounding in her ear.

Dum Dum pulled away momentarily just to slip out of her, adjusting to the feeling a second before tucking himself away. He then stepped in closer again, immediately welcomed into her embrace. Her hands moved to the sides of his cheeks and she looked up at him mid-grin, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Tilting his head down slightly, it was apparent that he was eyeing her pretty mouth just before leaning in for another kiss. "Think I'm gettin' a little dumb, girlie," he sighed against her lips. "Might have to start adding a third one to my name."

Aphie pulled back only a fraction, her amusement bare on her face. "Why's that?"

"Oh, y'know. Thinking dumb thoughts I shouldn't be thinking. Feeling dumb things I shouldn't be feeling." He stared at her long enough that she began to feel her heart pound in her chest.

"About what?" She asked, although she wondered if she already knew the answer: "Or should I say _who_?"

The smirk he gave her was enough to unravel her. "Now where's the fun in telling, dollface?" It made her chuckle, but before she could reply, he gave her a parting kiss and slowly began to pull away. "I should take you home. You've had a long day."

"Can we..." she quickly began, a hand tugging at his waistline to keep him close. "Can we stay here a little longer? Y'know... for the view?"

"'Course we can, doll. As long as you want."

* * *

The drive home was damn near silent, with not many words really needed to be spoken between them. His hand remained entwined with hers the entire way back, becoming less about the consolation and more about the contact.

Minutes before they were to reach the city, Aphrodite finally spoke. "You know, uh... I think I'm getting a little dumb too."

Dum Dum's lips parted a little in surprise, his heart _racing_ at the words she spoke, and he glanced at her. Aphie slowly turned her head to look at him, the nervousness visible in those beautiful doe eyes of hers—a different nervousness than before, something resembling thrill and excitement, with a hint of compassion.

Then, she smiled so warmly at him that he was certain his chrome would melt right then and there, and she turned back to the window beside her, as though she had no idea what her statement had just done to him.

They were _both_ most certainly in trouble.


End file.
